parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Showdown in Pewter City (Pokemon (Chris1703 Style))
"Showdown in Pewter City" is the 5th episode of Pokemon (Chris1703 Style). It will appear on YouTube in the near future Plot: Cast: * Ash - Max Goof (Goof Troop) * Misty - Eleanor Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Brock - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Pikachu - Himself * Jessie - Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia) * James - Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) * Meowth - Himself * Nurse Joy - Joy (Inside Out) * Flint - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Forrest - Skippy (Animanicas) * Brock's Sibling - Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squirdpants).Giggles (Three Happy Friends) Tosh (Looney Tunes) Penny (Super Secret Secret Squirrel).Mac (Looney Tunes).Squeaks (Looney Tunes) Rocky (Rocky and Bullwinkle) and Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Onix - Himself * Pidgeotto - Himself * Geodude - Himself Trivia: * This Chip Dubet Quotes: * Chip: Yes, your Pikachu is in its cutest stage. * Pikachu: Kachu. * Chip: It can't win. * Pikachu: Chu! * Max Goof: I'll worry about my Pokemon, and you worry about yours, all right? * Chip: Suit yourself As gym leader, I have to accept every challenge. So let's just get this over with. * Max Goof: My conscience is holding me back. I can't bring myself to beat Chip. I'm imagining his little brothers and sisters stopping me from beating the one person they love. * Eleanor mILLER: Max, I think you better open your eyes. * Max Goof:Huh? * Dale: You leave Onix alone! My brother worked hard to raise him, you big bully. * Max Goof: Believe me, kid, I'm no bully. * Chip: Stop it! Get off, all of you! This is an official match and we're going to finish it, no matter what. * Penny: But, Chip, we know that you love your Pokemon so much. * Tosh: That's why we can't watch Onix suffer from another attack. * Chip: Onix, stop! * ????:Chip you go follow your own dreams. * Max Goof:(offf Screen) Alvin * (Alvin Bulls his fake beard off) * ????:My Father! * Max Goof:Huh you mean you the good-for nothing father who left home and never came back? * ???? Seville:That's right it was my I couldn't become the great Pokemon Trainer I Wanted to and Because I was such a failure, was too Imbarrassed and ashamed to go back to my family * Max Goof:But Why did you help me insted of Brock * ????:You reminded me of myself at you didn't seem to have a chance * (Max Sigh) * ???:It's time I Started taking care of my family you go to fulfill your dreams and mine * Chip:First there's some things i have to tell you * ????:After all these years I Understand how you must feeling about me so I Want you of your chest * Chip:(Gives Needle and Thread at ????) Here! * ????:Uh? * Chip:Giggles always rip her dresses so you better learn how to sew, and Tosh only eats cold spaghetti for breakfast, Dale likes cornflakes for dinner * ????:Slow Down slow down I Can't write that fast? * Chip:Penny Sleepwalks so you'll need to tie a bell on her wrist and the twins never to take a bath so you have to...(fade black to night) Hey Max I'll sure is okay if i go with you on your Pokemon Journey * Max Goof:Sure I'm Sure The More the merrier and it's good to have somebody to talk * Chip:What about that girl who keeps following you * ????:Don't forget about my Bike Max Goof! I'm going to follow you until you pay me back Gallery: Max-GoofTroop.jpg|Max Goof as Ash Ketchum eleanor miller s330ssss33sss.png|Eleanor Miller as Misty Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers).jpg|Chip as Brock Pikachu in the Pikachu Shorts.jpg|Pikachu as Himself Bellwether zootopia.png|Dawn as Jessie Mojo-jojo-powerpuff-girls.jpg|Mojo Jojo as James He chose me! ~ Meowth.jpeg|Meowth as himself Io Joy standard.jpg|Joy as Nurse Joy Alvin.jpg|Alvin Seville as Flint Skippy Squirrel in Animaniacs.jpg|Skippy as Forrest Sandy Cheeks.jpg|Sandy Cheeks Giggles (pic).png Tosh.jpg|Tosh Penny Squirrel.png|Penny Mac in The Looney Tunes Show.jpg|Mac Squeaks screaming with sprayer 2.png|Squeaks Rocky the Squirrel.jpg|Rocky Dale-chip-n-dale-rescue-rangers-37087675-352-264.jpg|and Dale as Brock's Siblings Brock's Onix.png|Onix as Himself